Jeremy Johnson
|image= Jeremy.jpg |caption= Jeremy encouraging Candace. |gender= Male |genderprogram= |height= Slightly shorter than Linda Flynn-Fletcher |age= 16 Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension |nationality= American (British Background) |hometown= Danville (Family from Wisconsin) |born=1990s |created= |profession= Student (on vacation) Slushy Dawg/Burger employee Devor Sandal foot model |band= Jeremy and the Incidentals |pband= Lead Guitar Frontman singer |major= |affiliations= Mr. Slushy Dawg Jeremy and the Incidentals |signature |parents= Jack Johnson Mrs. Johnson |spouses=Candace Flynn (possibly in the future) |children=Fred,Xavier and Amanda (possibly in future) |creator= |stepparents= |siblings= Suzy Johnson (sister) |stepsiblings= |grandparents= Hildegard Johnson (grandmother) |pets= Suzy's poodle |title1= Uncle |other1= Joe Johnson |title2= |other2= |title3= Ancestor |other3= Jeremiah (possibly) |title4= Cousin |other4= Nicolette Annabelle Johnson |first= "Rollercoaster" "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (official debut) |voice= Mitchel Musso Pablo Tribaldos (Spain) Miguel Antelo (Singing voice in Spain) Alessio Puccio (Italy) Peter Michael (Portugal) Johannes Wolko (Germany) Sander van der Poel (Netherlands) Grzegorz Drojewski (Poland) Samuel Harjanne (Finland) Charles Emmanuel (Brazil) Dmitry Koryukov (Russia) Abraham Vega (Dubbed in Mexico to Spanic America) Rince Cajucom (Philippines) |image2=Jeremy_in_PnF_Live!.jpg |caption2=Jeremy in "live" form, as seen in Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! |image3= |caption3= }} is the crush and later boyfriend of Candace Flynn, older brother of Suzy Johnson and son of Jack Johnson and Mrs. Johnson. He is the guitar player for Jeremy and the Incidentals. He is apparently the founder and/or leader, since the group has been named after him. Present life Jeremy often comes over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to participate in Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, or just to say hi to Candace. He enjoys their Big Ideas, as he downloaded the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones song, went to their car wash with his mom's car, took Candace to a date at their restaurant, and participated in the aglet movement ("Flop Starz", "At the Car Wash", "Chez Platypus", "Tip of the Day"). He works part-time at the Mr. Slushy Dawg and Mr. Slushy Burger fast food chain, which Candace frequently visits just to see him. He is also the lead singer and guitarist for the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. He owns and can use a camera quite well. He also takes photography classes, although how often is unknown ("Got Game?"). Jeremy once appeared in a TV ad for flip-flops. Candace said Jeremy had "hunky ankles" ("Let's Take a Quiz"). He has been affected by three of Heinz Doofenshmirtz's "inators", but without realizing it. He was turned into a grungy, heavy-metal rocker, but restored by Agent P to his normal self ("The Best Lazy Day Ever"). He also became attached to Candace at the waist while he was sleeping ("Canderemy"). He was even turned into a "Druelselsteinien Jeremy" and was later restored to normal ("The Curse of Candace"). He unintentionally helped Doofenshmirtz summon aliens by giving him a guitar lesson (although he seemed to think Doofenshmirtz was insane when he said the aliens were coming) and visited Monogram to give him guitar lessons as well, where Monogram told him about the Agency. Fortunately, it didn't seem that he believed the idea of animals leading double lives as agents ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Personality Jeremy is a fairly relaxed individual, not letting himself getting hung up on the little details. If he feels nervous whenever he asks Candace out, it never really shows until after he hangs up and occasionally says "yes!" However, he was nervous when Candace signed the two of them up for a televised dance show ("Nerdy Dancin'"). He is usually kind and friendly to everyone, unlike his younger sister. Jeremy is laid-back, calm,and likes to participate in many things, such as Phineas and Ferb's projects. Physical Appearance Jeremy has his own set of trademark clothes. Typically, he wears an olive-green shirt over a brown T-shirt with beige cargo shorts. He changed clothes often, usually dressing up for dates with Candace. He also has been seen frequently in his Mr. Slushy Dawg uniform, which includes a hat with a sausage poking out of it. Relationships Candace Flynn Candace and Jeremy both have a big crush on each other. It is known that Jeremy likes Candace because, preceding the Night of the Falling Stars Girl's Choice Dance, Jeremy was waiting for Candace to ask him (along with the time Jeremy called Candace to go on a date, he was fingering his shirt collar. And when they hung up, both of them said "yes!"). Also, if Candace is angry about her brothers, once Jeremy comes for a visit, Candace's feelings seem to be soothed. One time they were trying to call one another and kept calling at the exact same time, resulting in the calls being dropped or the answering machine picking up, which frustrated them both to no ends. Sometimes Candace thinks that she's on a date with Jeremy when they hang out, and Jeremy almost always wants to hang out with Candace. His normal greetings to Candace tend to be "Hey, Candace", (to which she responds: "Hi, Jeremy.") and "Uh... Candace?". He has asked Candace out on a date several times now. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!", "Chez Platypus", "Journey to the Center of Candace") Candace and Jeremy are currently in a relationship, though it was never officially established that they became a couple until after the Summer Solstice. During the song "Summer Belongs to You", Jeremy comes into the backyard and tells Candace that she forgot something in Paris, which was a kiss. Jeremy is officially Candace's boyfriend ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You"). Suzy Johnson Jeremy calls Suzy his favorite girl and is completely unaware of both the evil side she shows towards Candace and that she is unusually intelligent for a child of her age. Although she revealed her above-average intelligence to Jeremy once, he was too distracted by Candace fleeing to fully catch this inconsistency. ("Comet Kermillian", "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!"). Jeremy and Suzy also starred on a T.V. show called "That's the Norm" together ("Ferb TV"). Coltrane Jeremy and Coltrane appear to be very good friends, as Candace and Stacy are good friends, though not much is known about their friendship. ("Let's Take a Quiz", "The Baljeatles") Coltrane and Jeremy are both a part of the band Jeremy and the Incidentals. Stacy Hirano Stacy is shown to be friends with Jeremy, and also nicknamed her as "Staceru", which angers Candace because he hadn't nicknamed her ("The Baljeatles"). When Phineas and Ferb built the Coolest Coaster Ever, it seems that they don't know much about each other, she didn't know who he was when Candace had to remind her that he "is the cute one that works at Mr Slushy Burger" ("Rollercoaster"), however she does recognize him in when Phineas and Ferb created the Backyard Beach ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror"). Jeremy introduced Coltrane to Stacy and they became friends ("The Baljeatles"). Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher Jeremy is known to like their inventions, and has stated he thinks the boys themselves are pretty cool. He once came to Phineas and Ferb for help on dancing ("Nerdy Dancin'"). However, he has stated to have preferred Slushy Burger over their attempt at organizing a romantic dinner ("That Sinking Feeling"). Amanda, Xavier and Fred Jeremy may be the possible father of Candace's future three children (Amanda, Xavier and Fred). Xavier and Fred share his long neck, and Xavier shares his blonde hair. Fred could be a step-child, or his name could have been chosen by Jeremy, as in some episodes. Candace says "...and have monkey-kids and name them Xavier and Amanda!" or "and have two kids — Xavier and Amanda.", but without mentioning a "Fred" ("The Best Lazy Day Ever", "Swiss Family Phineas, "Spa Day"). However it may possibly be because Candace thought of having only two children and Fred was unexpected. Perry the Platypus It is revealed that Perry is Jeremy's favorite platypus. When Jeremy visited the Flynn-Fletcher house at the time Candace was in Perry's body, not Perry himself, he petted Perry and helped feed him ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). Later, Agent P was forced to hide himself from Jeremy so that he would not be recognized and ultimately exposed when Jeremy came over to Doofenshmirtz's to give him guitar lessons ("The Lizard Whisperer"). Linda Flynn-Fletcher Not much is known about their relationship but Linda Flynn once said that Jeremy was such a nice boy. Jeremy is always polite around her, although Candace was worried that she would embarrass her. Background Information * Originally, Jeremy was to be never shown on-screen and only referenced in conversation by other characters. The producers liked Mitchel Musso's voice so much that they decided to make Jeremy an actual character and have Musso voice him. Wired GeekDad interview * He bears a striking resemblance to Charles Pipping IV. * According to Stacy in "Day of the Living Gelatin", Gelatin is his favorite dessert. * In a Disney Channel promo advertising the series, Mitchel Musso, the voice of Jeremy, confirmed that Jeremy really does have feelings for Candace. * Possible (or probable) future father of three kids from "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" named Xavier (who is blond and looks a lot like him), Fred and Amanda (who has the same exact head as him, albeit smaller) by Candace. * In his first proper appearance in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", he does not speak. * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz briefly expressed interest in him during "The Lizard Whisperer" when she saw that he was a guitarist, but then quickly lost interest and says "I'm outta here" when she finds that out he does not play or listen to heavy metal. * In "The Lizard Whisperer", Jeremy has a picture of Candace in his guitar case; the very same picture she accidentally sent him in "The Bully Code". * Phineas said in "Moon Farm" that Jeremy has a British background. * He is a full year older than Candace as revealed in "Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension". *He carries a drain unclogger around with him. ("Monster from the Id") Appearances *"Rollercoaster" *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" *"Flop Starz" *"The Fast and the Phineas" *"Raging Bully" *"Candace Loses Her Head" *"S'Winter" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Toy to the World" *"Journey to the Center of Candace" *"It's About Time!" *"Crack That Whip" *"The Best Lazy Day Ever" *"Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." *"Bowl-R-Ama Drama" *"Got Game?" *"Comet Kermillian" *"Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" (as Jeremiah) *"Hail Doofania!" *"Out to Launch" *"Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" *"Unfair Science Fair" *"Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" *"The Lake Nose Monster" *"Interview With a Platypus" *"Backyard Aquarium" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Chez Platypus" *"Perry Lays an Egg" *"Gaming the System" *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"The Baljeatles" *"Spa Day" *"Cheer Up Candace" *"The Bully Code" *"Nerdy Dancin'" *"Atlantis" *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Just Passing Through" *"Suddenly Suzy" *"The Lizard Whisperer" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Nerds of a Feather" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Split Personality" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"Make Play" *"Candace Gets Busted" *"The Great Indoors" *"Canderemy" *"Run, Candace, Run" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Moon Farm" *"Misperceived Monotreme" *"Bad Hair Day" *"A Real Boy" *"Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension" *"My Fair Goalie" *"The Curse of Candace" *"Lotsa Latkes" *"Tri-Stone Area" *"Excaliferb" *"Monster from the Id" *"Gi-Ants" *"Let's Bounce" *"Ferb TV" }} References es:Jeremy Johnson vi:Jeremy Johnson Category:Characters Category:Johnson family Category:Teens Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Jeremy Johnson Category:Males Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Candace Flynn Category:Lake Nose Life Guards